1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic music box which is driven by a motor and electronically creates music.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shown in FIG. 1, the conventional motor driven music box ha a cylinder structure 1 and a comb shaped scale springs 2. The rotation of the cylinder structure 1 contacting the scale spring creating sound. The melody is created by the projections on the cylinder. However, the conventional music box by the design of the cylinder structure, in that it can play only simple melodies. Also any one music box can have only one melody. A conventional music box can't emulate an integrated circuit sound synthesizer which can imitate 1) several melodies, 2) various animal sounds, 3) train sound and ambulance sound, and 4) various sounds of artificial phonetics. In contrast, the conventional motor driven music box has very little variation. It also can't drive an LED to flash according to the melody. Moreover, the conventional music box requires experts to design the cylinder structure and the comb shaped scale springs. It also requires high accuracy during production in order to create the correct melody. Thus, production costs are greatly increased. Additionally, if you want to extend the playing time, you need to match the limit-position switch 3 and the cylinder structure in order to make the cylinder rotate one cycle to turn off the limit-position switch. So, the conventional motor driven music box requires more components and higher cost.